


I'm Joining Up The Dots (With The Freckles On Your Cheek)

by Fallen_Lilo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Lilo/pseuds/Fallen_Lilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn adores Louis's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Joining Up The Dots (With The Freckles On Your Cheek)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daddyzainmalik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzainmalik/gifts).



> This is for you, Mel!  
> I hope you like it (: ♥

“I’ve finally got it,” Zayn spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between him and Louis within the past ten minutes. The only sounds had been the music playing softly from Zayn’s laptop and the flicker of the lighter in Louis’s hand. 

Louis peeked an eye open to find Zayn staring at him -- at his mouth. “You’ve finally got what, a brain?” He smirked lightly at his own joke. 

“No, asshole,” Zayn scoffed and raised his hand to brush his fingertips over the small cluster of freckles, just above the corner of Louis’s mouth. “They remind me of constellations. Tiny little constellations on your face,” he murmured, eyes trained on the tiny, brown spots. Louis’s face heated beneath Zayn’s fingers and he slapped them away.

“I told you to quit doing that. It’s creepy,” Louis complained, moving to shift away from Zayn, but the younger lad wrapped an arm around him and pulled Louis back into his embrace. Louis lost count of the number of times Zayn’s brought his stupid freckles up. And every time, Louis had the same reaction: blush and insult Zayn to make him stop. But, it never worked; Zayn was persistent and liked watching Louis squirm. 

“Now, I’ve got to name them,” Zayn leaned in and pressed a feather-like kiss to the spots, tightening his arms around Louis’s waist. He was quiet for a moment, peppering kisses along Louis’s jaw to make the boy relax, before he whispered against Louis’s skin, “nazakat. Nazakat Major. Like Ursa Major.” 

Louis furrowed his brows, mentally preparing to call Zayn a huge nerd over whatever stupid, character-like name he was going to choose. But, Louis didn’t recognize the word Zayn used. “Naz-a-what?” 

“Nazakat,” Zayn repeated. “It means like, a delicacy or something of great finesse,” he smiled softly, fondly at Louis. A smile that he tended to reserve for moments like this. The quiet and tender moments they shared occasionally, just the two of them, curled up on the bus together after a show while the other lads slept alone in the too large beds of the hotel rooms. “It reminds me of you and these,” he tapped Louis’s cheek gently. “You’re beautiful and move so gracefully. You’re the picture of perfection.”

Louis could feel his face growing hotter than before and he resisted the urge to duck his head and hide away from Zayn’s intense stare. Zayn knew all the right buttons to push to get Louis all flustered and bashful. It was cute in Zayn’s eyes. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Louis uttered under his breath, looking down at his lap and wriggling in Zayn’s arms. “You’re a fucking sap.” 

Zayn smiled and cupped Louis’s cheek, thumb rubbing over the freckles. “Yeah, but you love it,” he murmured as he finally placed a kiss upon Louis’s lips. The _I love you_ stayed unspoken. Neither needed to say it.


End file.
